Nerdy nuisance 3
by InK-on-her-fingers
Summary: This is the last time, I swear! "Hi jerk face." A quick whap to her head had her glaring daggers. "What'd you hit me for?" That infuriating smirk was back again. "Kids should be respectful." She shrugged. "Respect is earned, not given….old man." And thus began the wonderful relationship between secretary and jerk.


**_Ink_:** I'm not dead :3

If the title is familiar then you already know~

I do not own k.h.r~

* * *

If Brianna were to describe her life in a phrase it would probably be "relatively simple".

Not very much was expected of her, all her mother wanted of her was to maintain a report of good grades, get into a good college and then one day meet a nice guy and get married.

Oh, she wanted grandchildren too, that was obvious from the beginning.

Her chores weren't very hard, wash the dishes, do some laundry, clean the bathroom and her bedroom, walk the dog etc.

She had an amazing little sister, she drove her crazy but what ten year old didn't annoy their older sibling?

The only really hard thing about her life was her little health problems.

Then there was her temper.

Oh, she also had a bit of a bittersweet personality.

Okay, maybe her life wasn't **completely** simple, she had said_ relatively_ didn't she?

But, looking back on her past up until now everything seemed like a cake walk.

The last thing she had expected the previous night was to wake up elsewhere than her bed.

Well maybe the floor.

Though that didn't really count-shut up she slept wild sometimes, okay?

Besides that, nothing could have prepared her for what was happening.

When she had awoken the first things her sleepy mind registered were the smell of a multitude of flowers and the damp chill of morning air.

She also had the vaguest feeling of having fallen.

Twice.

She blinked, maybe she was still dreaming?

A crisp wind blew, sharpening her already on edge senses.

"Well shit."

She rolled over onto her back, only to be greeted by a beautiful blue sky.

"I must be out of my mind."

She **must** have been that was the only realistic explanation for what her eyes were seeing.

Though, oddly enough it felt like she had been in this situation before.

"This can't possibly be real…."

But maybe it was?

How does one go about easily accepting the fact they woke up outside in some unknown but eerily familiar place?

Scrambling to her feet, the teen began to wildly look about her surroundings.

Not one immediately familiar thing in sight.

She finally came to a stop, calming herself (or at least trying to) in order to think clearly.

From the looks of it, she was in one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen.

"Bri is confused….."

It was nice and all, but she would've preferred waking up in her cluttered bedroom on her almost permanently unmade bed.

Sighing to herself at her horrid luck, she allowed her shoulders to sag as she felt a wave of hopelessness take hold of her.

She was in some unknown place without her cell, not to mention her glasses; and she was still in her **p.j's** for crying out lou-

Wait.

"What the freaking heck?"

Last time she checked, she had been wearing a baggy T-shirt with a band logo printed on the front, a pair of cut off short shorts and some striped knee high socks.

However one look down at her body showed that it was no longer the case, her comfortable attire had been replaced by a well-fitting emerald green button up shirt; a knee length pin skirt and a pair of thick heeled ankle boots.

Despite it coming as a shock it wasn't really what worried her.

It was the scratchy feeling of lace and the smooth touch of silk beneath that had her mind reeling.

It also made the passionate nature of her under garments more apparent.

Plus the garter belt holding up her thigh highs was a little hard to ignore.

'Well,' she thought.

', this is different.'

Then suddenly a flash of blue streaked across the sky before diving behind some clouds and disappearing entirely.

'That is also different.'

Shaking her head, she made her way towards the huge building (mansion by the looks of it) to find out where she was and maybe a phone while she was at it.

It didn't take long before she ran into someone.

"EXTREAMLY GOOD MORNING!"

Her ears, what had they ever done to deserve such abuse?

"U-um, good morning….?"

The bandaged covered man flashed a smile that seemed to rival the sun.

"WHAT ARE YOU EXTREAMLY DOING BACK HERE? YOU SHOULD EXTREAMLY BE IN THE FRONT OFFICE!"

Tilting her head at his words, the teen could only stand there and stare in question.

Sensing her confusion, Ryohei grabbed the girl by the wrist before running off in the right direction.

"W-WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She had **not** been expecting this!

'What the actual hell!'

Almost coming to a screeching stop, the older man threw open a large door before striding in with Bri still in his grasp.

"R-Ryohei nii san? Why are you running in here like Reborn is trying to kill you?"

The over energetic man only flashed another blinding smile before pulling the girl behind him into the sable haired teen's line of vision.

"W-who is that?"

Lambo asked, pointing rather rudely at the unknown female.

Brianna felt her eyebrow start to twitch, who the hell was this brat pointing at her?

"My name is-"

The room began to shake violently, throwing its three occupants off balance.

When it finally seemed to have stopped someone threw the giant double doors open with so much force it left dents in the wall.

"Turf top, stupid cow get to work! Who the hell is that?"

Bri could feel her temper slowly building, was it mandatory to be a loud nuisance in this place?

Before she could so much as open her mouth to reply, the youngest male in the room scrambled to his feet before bolting from the room.

Ryohei blinked for only a second before following his example.

"Idiots…."

The fuming man turned his stern sea green eyes at the only remaining person.

"Who the hell are you?"

The teen held her tongue for a moment, not quite sure whether her fear or anger was stronger at this point.

She settled for an in between of the two.

"My name is Brianna and I…"

He arched an eyebrow at her, that wasn't a common name for this area.

Though, looking at her now he realized she didn't quite fit in with looks either.

Her hair, thick and slightly wavy, fell over her shoulders in a deep brown mass.

Her lips were full, her skin a medium chocolate and smooth and her eyes a deep chocolate brown.

Not to mention her impressive….personalities.

They were huge!

"Hey, my eyes are up here jackass!"

Hayato recoiled at her unexpected outburst, his face taking on a light tint.

He quickly composed himself soon after, who the hell was this brat anyway?

His temper soon flared, he'd teach her-

"Ah, there you are. Bossu wanted to meet you."

'Eh?'

Bri stood from her previous position, straightening her skirt from its slightly rumpled state.

The purple haired woman blinked her one large violet eye (her other eye seemed to be hidden from sight by a black eye patch with a smiling skull printed on it) before nodding her head in indication for the other to follow.

Hayato bit his tongue in annoyance; he couldn't go against Tenth…..

The short trip down the elaborate hallway felt like hours, the tension was much too thick for the teen's taste.

Finally reaching a grand pair of double doors with some kind of insignia carved in to the wood, Bri felt her heart stop for a moment.

"Kufufufu….."

Bri resisted the urge to jump out of her skin, was that supposed to be a laugh?

The purple haired woman gave a small smile as a tall, slim figure materialized on her right.

"Kufufufu, dear Nagi how was your last mission?"

An indigo haired man with striking mismatched eyes inquired with a deep velvet voice.

"It went well."

Nagi replied softly, the corners of her mouth tilting upward a little more.

The mysterious man flashed the petite female a sensuous smirk before opening the office doors, not once did he look back until he veered off to the side to let them through.

His eyes seemed to brighten when they landed on the new person; she was quite interesting to look at.

Her figure wasn't bad either….

And her hair would probably look nice if it were pinned up like his.

"Mukuro sama, I think you're frightening the new secretary…."

Mukuro blinked, the girl did seem to shy away from his gaze….

He smirked.

"Oya, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

He purred lowly before, there wasn't any other way to describe it, stalking forward to circle the teen.

Brianna only blinked before side stepping at least five feet away from the indigo haired freak.

He chuckled as he gave a light bow.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro~"

The teen cast a wary glance at the flirtatious male, should she really tell this weirdo her name?

Straightening, he gave her an expectant gaze, why wasn't she responding?

"My name is Brianna; please don't stand so close to me…"

She replied, her chocolate orbs sending a clear message of 'keep your distance'.

'Well that's one I haven't heard….'

In fact, the girl's speech pattern held a light accent as well.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew everyone's attention to the front of the room where a huge desk stood.

Behind the desk sat a very attractive male with striking orange eyes and soft looking lips.

He was of medium build, shoulder length sienna locks and pale skin.

He wasn't very tall, more like just tall enough.

But damn, he was sexy…..

'I would tap that.'

The male's eyes caught and held her own, and for a moment it seemed as if he could read her thoughts.

The tone of words that came out of his mouth next only solidified her previous opinion.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's very nice to meet you miss…?"

Bri turned to properly face him and tried her best not to seem like a love struck school girl.

"Reed, my last name is Reed."

Tsuna tilted his head, her last name sounded foreign and yet here she was speaking fluent Japanese as if it was her first language.

Though, she did have a light accent.

"I EXTREAMLY FINISHED MY PAPER WORK!"

The brunet smiled at his loudest guardian as he entered the room.

"Ah, that was rather fast-"

**CRASH!**

", did you fill everything out this time?"

The conversation continued on as if the sound of the ceiling collapsing hadn't occurred at all.

'What the hell was that?'

Mukuro smirked at the startled look the girl subconsciously made; it was too easy to figure out what was on her mind.

"If a little noise frightens you, you'll have a very difficult time adjusting here."

Why did she get the feeling that was an understatement?

"Hahaha, it's so lively this morning!"

This place just got stranger and stranger….

"Baseball idiot, you're late!"

The silver haired man from earlier then proceeded to curse the taller man out.

Oddly enough he just continued on with a carefree air about him, the scar on his chin stretching along with each smile.

"Um, is that normal around here to?"

Bri whispered to Nagi, she seemed like the only decent person around aside from that sexy Tsunayoshi guy.

Plus she wasn't intimidating.

It was a safer choice at the moment.

"Yes, you'll get used to it after a month…."

'Crap.'

Unexpectedly, she felt someone grab her shoulder.

The teen jumped in place before looking behind herself, who the hell snuck up on her like that?

Her eyes were met with the sight of a suit clad chest, slowly trailing up they made contact with a pair of smug obsidian orbs.

"Chaos lackey."

'L-lackey, is everyone here crazy?'

The man released her, allowing her to fully turn and face him.

She almost wished she hadn't.

The man was tall, lean, tan and had such striking features it almost took her breath away.

On his shoulders rested a chameleon with almost as much attitude as its master.

That earlier sense of familiarity struck her again, this time filling in some gaps.

This man's name was Reborn; she had been dragged around for the last week by him.

Why had she though…?

_**~guess what? It's a mofuggin' flash back~**_

"_Bri, pay attention to where you're going-"_

_The teen wobbled, her knees giving slightly under the weight of the box in her hands._

"_W-whoa!"_

_Crap, she wasn't in the mood for a concussion!_

"_Bri just put the box down,"_

_Her mother spoke with a mixture of worry and exasperation._

"_, why don't you go look around outside, I got the last few boxes."_

_Placing the box down with a heavy 'thud', she did just as her mother suggested._

"_Okay."_

_She was almost out the door when her mother called out._

"_Make sure to take your cell!"_

_Bri fetched her phone from her pocket to show the woman before trotting out the door._

_She set out at a leisurely pace; there were so many things to see!_

_The architecture was so different from back in the states._

_Different sights and smells assaulted her senses, distracting her from her surroundings._

_Of course her luck would pull a fast one._

_Tripping on some elevated pavement, she propelled forward._

_It would've been a cruel meeting with the side walk had an arm not shot out to steady her. _

_She blinked, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. _

"_Watch it kid."_

_A baritone voice stated with a bored tone._

_Not to mention he spoke in Japanese and not Italian._

_That was weird._

"_S-sorry! I'm so sorr-"_

_She began, internally thanking her mom for those Japanese lessons she had taken._

_Looking up in to her rescuer's face, she paused as a wave of familiarity hit her._

_Those eyes….where had she seen them?_

_Being the mildly shy person she was she didn't venture to ask him if they had met before._

_Her eyes met his own again, before she jumped and scrambled back to put some space between them._

"_Hmm…."_

"_W-what?"_

_The man leaned forward, a wicked smirk making itself at home on his full lips._

"_Since I saved you from a near death experience, you owe me."_

_Say what now._

"_**Excuse**__ me?"_

_Grabbing her hand quickly, he began to drag her somewhere._

"_Hey, what the hell are you doing?"_

_The rest was a bit of a blur, seeing as he began to speak rapidly and shove papers in her hands to sign._

_Bewilderedly she signed them._

_He then took the papers and tipped his fedora to her before disappearing entirely._

_Throughout the rest of the week he popped up at random times, informing her about crazy things and charming her mother and sister._

_Pongo, her blood hound, didn't take to him._

_Leave it to the puppy._

_Somehow the man, later she learned to call him Reborn (though she preferred calling him Renato because it appealed to her more) convinced her mother into allowing her to take up an "internship" at Vongola inc._

_What the actual duck?_

_**~ Flash back is over cause Bri sucks~**_

Brianna gave the man a sour look, he was attractive sure.

But it was a pain in the butt to be around him.

"Hi jerk face."

A quick whap to her head had her glaring daggers.

"What'd you hit me for?"

That infuriating smirk was back again.

"Kids should be respectful."

She rubbed her head where a thick folder had attacked her moments before.

"Respect is earned, not given….old man."

And thus began the wonderful relationship between secretary and jerk.

* * *

**_Ink_**_**:**_ Well that's it for this chapter; I can't get a feel to add any more to it….

Plus it's 12:23 a.m

I hope it wasn't too boring ;A;

Review maybe~?


End file.
